pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Egg-xicting Kindergarten Session/Transcript
This is the transcript for A Egg-xicting Kindergarten Session. Chapter 1 The heroes are having a picnic when they are invited to go to Prof. Oak's lab. Serena: Wow! But why? Ash: It looks like we will need to find out. Ed: Yeah Serena, he might keep it a secret until we go to his lab. They walk to Oak's laboratory, where they find Professor Oak - and a new girl with green eyes and blonde hair. Oak: Kids, I brought you here to see your new traveling companion, Lillie Gilligan! Lillie: Um, hello. Ed: Hi Lillie! You're so cute! Lillie: Thanks. You must be Eddie Wilson. Ed: Yes I am. Good to meet you. You can call me Ed. Lillie: Thank you Ed. You're so nice. Oak: Okay Lillie, check out your new Pokémon. It's not a Pokémon yet, but... Prof. Oak pulls the curtains and inside a display case is an egg that is brown with a cream-colored zigzag pattern. Lillie: Oh! It's cute! Oak: There! It's yours to keep! Lillie: What is it? Oak: This is a Pokémon egg. It would hatch as you explore Kanto or other places. Lillie: OK! Chapter 2 A few minutes later, Serena and Ash welcome Lillie to Pallet Town Kindergarten. Lillie: Hi kids! Kindergarteners: Hello Lillie! Ash: This is where me and Serena first met, in this school. A woman with black hair comes into view. Emmy: I'm Emmy Wilson, Ed's faithful sister. Lillie: *sakes hands* Hi. Emmy: Come over here! You can study to the kids! For a few minutes, Lillie and Emmy tell about eggs, including Lillie's egg. Until.... Jessie (in disguise): Welcome to a kindergarten performance! James (in disguise): We have a show for you kids to watch. Jessie and James, in disguise, from Team Rocket, entertain the children. However, it starts to rain. Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Meowth: Team Rocket! Team Rocket show off their motto and true self. Then, with a puff of smoke, they kidnap Lillie's egg. Lillie: No! My egg! No! Ed: Don't be worried. We can get it back. Lillie: Well, what are we waiting for? Chapter 3 Lillie reaches Team Rocket's flying ship thanks to Ash's Charizard and Charla. The group follows her and the ship. Lillie: Thanks, Charizard. Thank you, Charla. Now, where is my egg? Meanwhile, Jessie and James decide what to do with the egg. Jessie: Rich eggs, maybe feed it to Ekans! James: With a spoil from Koffing! Lillie enters different halls. At the end of one of them, she finds a dead end - but also a cage with a brown and cream-colored oval shape. Lillie: Aha - there it is! Lillie unlocks her egg's cage. She gets it out and goes to escape, but Team Rocket finds her. Lillie: Oh! James: Spoil that egg, Koffing! Jessie: Eat that egg, Ekans! Ekans: Ekans! Ekans follows Lillie to the exit, where she doesn't know how to fall... Lillie: Oh! A drop! Ekans: Ekkk... Ekans uses Poison Fang on Lillie and her egg, and they ended up falling, falling, falling.... Lillie: AAAAA!!!!!! Serena: Lillie should be fine with this blanket! Serena and Ash use a soft blanket to soften Lillie's fall. Lillie: AAA! *thumps* Serena: Charla, find Team Rocket and blast them off with Fire Spin! Charla: Charizard! *sends some massive rings of fire at Team Rocket* Jessie: WE'RE! James: BLASTING! Meowth: OFF!!! Chapter 4 Category:Transcripts